carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
HK Remington Mark 409 Weapon System
The HKR M409, or the Heckler & Koch Remington Mark 409 Weapon System, was a multi-calber sniper rifle developed jointly by Remington Arms and German defense manufacturer Heckler & Koch. It was first developed in 2407 as an unnamed prototype and put to limited use by a select few armies, but released to the public earlier than anticipated in response to the outbreak Carceral War. The "409" in the name comes from the fact that it was first seen in effective operation in 2409. History The idea of having an all around functioning battle rifle had been around for centuries, although many designers in times past had trouble with this, what with the wars of the world having not only discouraged the production of weapons, but also having lost designs in the process. Post-World War IV , many wanted to forget the devastation that had occured. However, with Russia expanding and tensions beginning to rise again, Remington Arms and Heckler & Koch realized that creating a great weapon would be good for business and potentially a necessity in 2405. This cooperation helped strengthen ties between the United States and Germany. It took 2 years to develop the main prototype that was released for testing in 2407, although other variants never were fully completed by 2409 when the Carceral War truly came to engulf the world. Details ''"HK Remington Mark 409 Weapon System, outfitted with a multi-caliber magazine and bore. ... It's my baby." -''Jamie Avalon to Shadow. Although not much is clear about the deeper operating mechanisms of the sniper rifle, it has been made clear that it is capable of accepting a multitude of rounds for different situations. The lengthy barrel is also threaded, so it is capable of accepting a suppressor- it will not, however, fire rounds in a fairly suppressed manner unless the shots are of the 7.62mm class or lower. It is roughly 20 pounds unloaded, and thus will "kick like a mule" (according to Jamie Avalon) when firing shots beyond that of a 12.7x99 mm. It is not advised firing beyond the 7.62 quickly, although any lower and one can be given the opportunity to tinker with the settings to change the rifle from being semi-automatic to fully automatic. Bipods, monopods, and muzzle brakes are equipable on this rifle, as are a myriad of scopes. The default model does not come with the x-ray feature and tracking feature, but it does come with a detachtable and variable magnification zoom to 20x. How these features are attached are just as adjustable as the lightweight aluminum stock. The variability of the sniper rifle is why it is called "a weapon system" rather than a "sniper system." Variants The HKR M409 has no other variants, although an assault rifle and an adjustable handgun with potential for using every possible pistol cateridge and firing mode were in development at the time. Users Prior to the public release, the HKR 409 was used primarily in Germany Spezialkräfte and GSG-9, in testing by the United States Armed Forces, and the United Kingdom. Due to the war, a chance to purchase the rifle arose outside of the developers' nations, although there has not been enough advertising or chance amidst the devastation to get it much widespread attention or usage. Notice The picture in use is the VC32 from Killzone until further notice. The image can be taken down upon request. No harm was intended. Category:Weapons